disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
First Order Stormtroopers
The First Order Stormtroopers (simply referred as Stormtroopers) are the military infantry units of the First Order in the Star Wars universe. With their stark white armor and armed with powerful weapons, they serve as the enforcers of the First Order much like their predecessors had done under the fallen Empire. Background Stormtroopers of the First Order are much more formidable than their Imperial counterparts in the Galactic Empire, and are more skilled, more versatile, better equipped and much more accurate in shooting. They are also indoctrinated and trained since birth to support the First Order's cause and beliefs, willingly serving the First Order with fervor and zeal. Personality The First Order Stormtroopers are loyal and obedient, and they follow orders without question from high-ranking officials such as Kylo Ren and Armitage Hux. They are also very merciless in battle; killing their enemies or innocent civilians without any hesitation, guilt or remorse. Despite this, most stormtroopers, like Finn, have a sense of justice, honor, morals and principles. Unlike their predecessors, the First Order Stormtroopers are skillful soldiers, being very good at aiming and shooting for their targets, and have been trained in hand-to-hand and melee combat. Abilities *'Marksmanship:' All First Order Stormtroopers are trained at very young ages to be skilled in utilizing blaster pistols and blaster rifles. *'Melee Combat:' All First Order Stormtroopers are trained at very young ages to be skilled in utilizing melee weapons; such as riot batons. *'Hand-to-Hand Combatant:' All First Order Stormtroopers are trained at very young ages to be skilled in unarmed combat. Weapons and Equipment *'SE-44C blaster pistol:' First Order Stormtroopers utilizes the SE-44C blaster pistols as their weapon of choice. *'F-11D blaster rifle:' First Order Stormtroopers utilizes the F-11D blaster rifles as their second weapon of choice. *'D-93 Incinerator flamethrower:' First Order Stormtroopers utilizes the D-93 Incinerator flamethrowers as their third weapon of choice. *'Z6 riot control baton:' First Order Stormtroopers utilizes the Z6 riot control batons as their fourth weapon of choice. *'FWMB-10 repeating blaster:' First Order Stormtroopers utilizes the FWMB-10 repeating blasters as their fifth weapon of choice. *'First Order stormtrooper armor:' First Order Stormtroopers utilizes armor to protect them from there enemies in battle; First Order stormtrooper armor is strong to the point where it can not only apparently withstand an attack from a Wookiee (as Wookiees are one of the galaxy's most physically powerful species), but it grants them greater flexibility, their helmets are also made out of Betaplast. Appearances ''The Force Awakens The Stormtroopers appear in the seventh "Star Wars" movie ''The Force Awakens under the service of the Knights of Ren. They are now part of the First Order, a faction formed from a splinter group of the Galactic Empire, run by Kylo Ren and supreme leader Snoke. They are led by general Hux and captain Phasma, coming in a variety of variants, such as Snowtroopers, Flametroopers, riot control, and megablaster stormtroopers. Unlike their Imperial predecessors, First Order Stormtroopers are more intelligent, stronger, and more adaptable; they are capable of melee combat and are armed with stronger armor capable of apparently withstanding an attack by a Wookiee and better, more advanced weaponry. They also have a better aim. They are first seen tearing apart a village on Jakku in search of the map to Luke Skywalker's location, in which they slaughter the inhabitants on Kylo's orders. They proceed to engage their enemies on several fronts during the course of the film, including the Battle of Takodana. One notable Stormtrooper in the film is FN-2187, better known as Finn, who deserts the First Order upon seeing both the death of one of his squad mates and seeing the First Order slaughter innocent bystanders on Jakku. He then proceeds to help prisoner and Resistance pilot Poe Dameron escape from Kylo and crashes on Jakku. Proceeding with Poe's mission to return Poe's droid BB-8 and the map he carries to Luke's location to the Resistance, encountering and befriending the scavenger, Rey, and heroes Han Solo and Chewbacca along the way. Finn later fully joins the Resistance when Rey is kidnapped by Kylo and helps to provide valuable intel on Starkiller Base, allowing the Resistance to destroy it. Finn also duels Kylo during the destruction of Starkiller Base with Anakin Skywalker's lightsaber, and though defeated, injures the Knight of Ren, allowing the Force-sensitive Rey to take up the weapon and defeat him. Disney Parks In December 17, 2015, the First Order Stormtroopers had began meet-and-greet sessions in Tomorrowland at Hong Kong Disneyland, the second meet-and-greet characters as part of its 10th anniversary celebration since Lotso in one month ago, and in conjunction with the release of Star Wars: The Force Awakens. They interact with guests as they explore Tomorrowland. Trivia *First Order Stormtroopers are equipped with armor of such strength that it is stated by Captain Phasma that not even a Wookie like Chewbacca can break it; it is unknown if this statement is fully accurate. *Unlike the Galactic Empire's Stormtroopers, the Stormtroopers of the First Order are skilled in melee combat to the point where they can fight on even terms against someone wielding a lightsaber, as evidenced when former Stormtrooper Finn fought the Stormtrooper FN-2199 (commonly referred to as TR-8R in public media), who utilized a lightsaber-resistant riot-baton. Gallery Screenshots The Force Awakens 1.png The-Force-Awakens-75.png sw-force-awakens-movie-screencaps.com-8105.jpg|Stormtroopers salute The-Force-Awakens-20.png The-Force-Awakens-63.png The-Force-Awakens-140.png Rey and Stormtrooper.png Disney INFINITY Kylo Ren screenshot.jpg Toy box star wars rebels.png Lego BB-8 and Stormtroopers.jpeg Ralph Breaks The Internet 53.jpg|The Stormtroopers in Ralph Breaks the Internet Ralph Breaks The Internet 54.jpg Star Wars Resistance (103).png Star Wars Resistance (104).png Star Wars Resistance (142).png Star Wars Resistance (144).png Miscellaneous FirstOrderStormtrooperFathead.png FirstOrderStormtrooperFathead2.png FirstOrderStormtrooperFathead3.png FO_Stormtrooper_Anovos.png First Order Stormtroopers Firing.jpeg StormtrooperHelmetEpisodeVII.jpg|New helmet design First Order Stormtrooper Merchandise 03.jpg First Order Stormtrooper Merchandise 02.jpg First Order Stormtrooper Merchandise 01.jpg First Order Stormtrooper Merchandise 04.jpg Kylo Ren Hot Toys 01.jpg First Order Stormtrooper helmet.jpg First Order Stormtrooper Figure 1.png First Order Stormtrooper Figure 2.png First Order Stormtrooper Figure 3.png First Order Stormtrooper Figure 5.png First Order Stormtrooper Figure 6.png Funko Pop! Star Wars First Order Stormtrooper.jpg First Order Stormtrooper Tsum Tsum Mini.jpg First Order Stormtroopers HKDL.jpg|First Order Stormtroopers Lego_First_Order_Stormtrooper.png|A LEGO Minifigure of a First Order Stormtrooper 6239_SW7_FOStormtrooper_WW_1024x1024.jpg FIrst Order Stomtrooper Pin.jpg Captain Phasma and First Order Stormtrooper Helmets Black Series.jpg star-wars-art-of-the-force-awakens-stormtrooper-concept.jpg First Order Stormtrooper info.jpg First Order Stormtrooper Vinylmation.jpg star-wars-first-order-stormtrooper-armor-action-figure.jpg First_Order_Stormtrooper_Helmet.jpg First_Order_Stormtrooper_TLJ_Black_Series.jpg See also *Stormtroopers *Death Troopers *Shoretroopers *Snowtroopers *Scout Troopers *Flametroopers References Category:Soldiers Category:Live-action characters Category:Characters Category:Character groups Category:Armies Category:Star Wars villains Category:Live-action villains Category:Disney INFINITY characters Category:Characters in video games Category:Villains Category:Star Wars Sequel Trilogy characters Category:First Order characters Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Wreck-It Ralph cameos Category:Henchmen Category:Star Tours characters Category:Star Wars Resistance characters